ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Reboot)
Ben Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allows him to turn into ten different aliens. Though immature and clumsy, he uses the Omnitrix to stop evil, but that doesn't stop him from using it for his own personal needs. Appearance Regular Appearances Ben wears a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, blue boxer shorts, black low profile sneakers, and white socks. His eyes are green, and his hair is brown. He wears the Omnitrix around his left wrist. Occasional Appearances During water-based activities, he wears a green swimsuit. When riding in a Rustbuggy, he wears a green and black helmet. In The Sound and the Furry and Poles Apart, he wore a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms. In Dreamtime, he wore green pajamas. In This One Goes to 11, during a flashback, he wore black and white shirt, green pants, and black and white sneakers. In Beach Heads, he wore black and green swimming shirt and blue-green swimsuit. In Buggin' the Buggs, he wore a blue swimsuit and two colored eyeglasses. In Which Watch, he wore a blue spacesuit. In LaGrange Muraille, he wore a blue hat. Wair.png|Ben in Crossover Nexus Benny with omniverse hoodie.png|Ben with a white jacket Og clothes.png|Ben with a black and white shirt and sneakers, and green pants in a flashback in This One Goes to 11 and Introducing Kevin 11 No powers.png|Ben with green pajamas in Dreamtime Cross-arms bens.png|Ben with a blue swimsuit in Buggin' the Buggs Personality Ben is childish and cocky, and likes to have fun. He doesn't like to do cleaning.The Filth His reckless behavior often lands him in trouble. Besides his childish behavior, Ben is heroic and caring, willing to help and save anyone in need. Ben is not into nerd culture as much as Gwen, and usually teases her and geek culture. Despite his bratty and indifferent demeanor, Ben is, by far, anything but ignorant. Ben is afraid of squids, more specifically, tentacles. He has grown the courage to use them as Gax, but the fear is still there when he's a human. After Kevin Levin started bullying him, he apparently developed a fear of public restrooms and prevented him from eating lunch for around 3 months. Ben can get bored very easily, and is not good at math and science. History Equipment The Omnitrix: A powerful device that allows Ben to transform into 10 different aliens with a variety of different skills and powers. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless unless he switches into a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. The Omnitrix also mistransforms at times, sometimes choosing an alien not fit for the situation. He is allergic to animals.Can I Keep It? Appearances *All episodes Etymology Benjamin is a name from the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand" going back into the Tanakh (called the Hebrew Bible by Christian scholars), a name of one of the sons of Jacob. His name, "Ben," is to create a rhyming effect between his first name and the number Ten. Also, his surname is a reference to 'Ten' of Ben 10. Trivia *Ben is 7 seconds younger than Gwen.Drive You Crazy References See Also *Glitch (fusion of Ben and Upgrade) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Male Heroes Category:Time Travelers